


Did You Know I Give the Best Blow Jobs?

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blow Jobs, Boss Trevor, Crimes & Criminals, Fake AH Crew, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Trevor Collins, Fake AH Crew's boss, is the bane of Detective Miles Luna's existence.





	Did You Know I Give the Best Blow Jobs?

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't write an entire smut fic. I always lose interest in it halfway through writing it. The solution? Cliffhangers.

Collins pushes Miles against the brick wall of the building, immediately getting in his personal space to prevent Miles from going anywhere. "Oh Luna," Collins purred, a smug grin on his face. "you think you're so subtle, so guarded, when in reality I can see the desperation all over your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miles denies. He had been trailing Trevor Collins, the new guy in charge of the Fake AH Crew, to what he thought was some sort of deal. Instead, it was like Collins set a trap for Miles, and he took it; hook, line, and sinker. The two were in an alley do tucked away, Miles couldn't see the road.

"Oh really? Does this work as a reminder, detective?" Collins asks and then there's a hand on Miles' half hard dick and Miles gasps, it taking all his willpower to grind up against his hand.

Collins has had a reputation for flirting with Miles. Miles was subjugated to winks thrown his way while officers took Collins to the holding cells, sexual innuendos that Collins argued his innocence over, and even downright _filth_ when Collins was brave enough, like last time.

_"You want to know something about me, detective?" Collins had asked during his time in questioning._

_"Sure." Miles said with a sigh, knowing that it won't have anything to do with the pearls that were stolen from the museum._

_"Out of everyone in my crew, I am the best at giving head."_

_If Miles was drinking water, he sure as hell would have choked on it from Collins' unexpected admission. "Excuse me?" Miles asks, aware that his voice had jumped an octave._

_"The only one that rivals me is Bragg, our hacker." Collins continues. "He can deepthroat anyone. I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous."_

_"Can we stay on topic here?" Miles clears his throat and asks, trying to make the heat in his cheeks go away._

_"Isn't this the topic?" Collins asks, feigning innocence in such a way that Miles hated he liked. Big brown doe eyes, a sweet smile; Collins was deceptive, and that was something Miles needed to remember._

_"The pearls." Miles corrects. He's lucky that Collins moves away from talking about his sexual prowess for the rest of the interrogation._

"Maybe I'm wrong here, and if I am-" Collins takes a step back, pulling away from Miles entirely. "-then you have about five seconds to move, otherwise I'm going to assume you want me to demonstrate my abilities."

Miles won't lie, Collins' words bounced around in his head after the interrogation, for much longer than he'd like to admit, but Collins was a criminal and Miles was a detective. Miles would be so fired if his superiors found out. That thought somehow made the whole thing hotter-

Collins' mouth is on his, demanding Miles' submission as his tongue ravaged Miles' mouth. Miles lets out something between a moan and a whine, and he can feel Collins smirk in victory. Miles can't really complain, especially after Collins' hand returns to Miles' erection.

Once Collins is done mapping out Miles' mouth with his tongue, he moves to his neck, letting his teeth scrape against the pale flesh, occasionally biting or sucking marks into the skin. Miles tangles a hand in Collins' hair, holding it in a loose grip as he tried to encourage Collins' downward. Collins seems to catch on.

"You don't need to be so formal, detective." Collins says, voice quiet, yet above a whisper. "Crying out my first name when you come will do." Collins' grin is feral when Miles' hips buck and he whines from those words.

God, Miles was so fucked.


End file.
